


Link Goes Down on Sidon

by RedArmoredHeart



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cloaca, Eating out, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies?, M/M, Oral Sex, double tapered shark dicks, messy sex, semi-sentient dicks, swallowing for sure, two Dicks, wow where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedArmoredHeart/pseuds/RedArmoredHeart
Summary: Link might be small, but he's never let that stop him before.





	Link Goes Down on Sidon

**Author's Note:**

> First draft. No edits. Put the pen to pad and let it flow.

"Link, there's no need to be upset", Sidon said with his sexy voice, "I never expected you to be able to take them both."

Link still couldn't shake this lingering feeling of inadequacy. He was so attracted to Sidon, but it sucked having to face the biological truth. He wasn't built to have sex with a Zora. Not that he couldn't, but how could it be any good for Sidon? Oh sure, he came from time to time, but that didn't mean it couldn't be done better. How was he supposed to compete with a creature meant to take his place under Sidon? Fighting large monsters, easy, but fucking one? Hard. Also enjoyable.

So his shoulders dropped in defeat. He wasn't in a bad mood exactly, but he must have looked upset for Sidon to say something. 

"Besides", Sidon said thoughtfully, "There are....other ways, if you wish to, er, finish me." 

Link snorted at Sidon's phrasing. He was so mild mannered about the bedroom until he was in it. But he had caught Link's attention, so he turned around to face Sidon. The zora flashed his teeth in a nervous grin as he went on to explain. 

"You're so phallus-centric. Which is just the result of your own experience. Hylians only have one sex organ", Sidon was blushing in earnest now, "But Zoras, we have...I have...There's more than one way for you to-", he started to stumble over his words as Link looked at him intently, "Zoras have both what other races consider male and female-" 

Sidon never finished his rambling, because Link got the picture. He grabbed Sidon's wrist and pulled him into his room in the palace. 

~X~

Sidon was laid out on the bed, a thick arm bent to rest one hand behind his head. He looked down the length of his body to see Link between his legs. He guided Link with his voice on where to touch him in order to arouse his cloaca to open. Link massaged that special place between Sidon's legs, causing his breathing to become heavier and his shoulders to relax. 

"Yeah...Right there....Like that", Sidon's voice was almost a groan. 

Link kept his hands moving, spurred on by the praise. Sidon usually praised him during sex, but right now he felt as if he was really earning it. Pretty quickly, under his ministrations, Sidon's cloaca spread open, but his twin cocks did not unfurl themselves. He wasn't _that_ aroused yet. He would be though, Link would make sure of that. 

Link leaned in closer, closed his eyes, and licked experimentally. Sidon shivered and sunk deeper into the bed. He dropped his head back as Link continued to lash out with his tongue, pressing it inside and swirling it around. The taste was neither here nor there, but Link didn't care. He could keep this up all day. he opened his eyes to see Sidon watching him with a hazy gaze and a dropped jaw. 

Link eased up and swallowed a mouthful of his own spit. He leaned back to gain a better perspective of the situation. At some point, Sidon had begun leaking a light pink slick. Guess Link had swallowed some of that too. The sight of it made Link thirsty. He put both hands on Sidon's inner thighs, and dipped back down, closing his mouth around what he assumed was the Zora equivalent of a clitoris. Link used his tongue to examine it, and swallowed hard around it.

Sidon arched his back, groaning almost painfully. "Please be careful", he ground out. Link knew he guessed right, and proceed to treat that area with more caution. Right about now, Sidon's twin cocks were awake, sliding out...and in general just being annoying. 

Instinctively, they sought to enter Link's mouth. But he was using for something else right now! He kept pushing them away, and Sidon chuckled both from the radiating pleasure down south, and from watching Link struggle. They both made half-hearted efforts to keep those things under control. Somehow, as he had been pushing them away, Link managed to grab hold of both of them- one in each hand- and soothed them with tight-fisted strokes. 

Sidon's soul basically left his body, as pleasure hummed through him from three points of contact simultanesouly. Sure, when Zoras bone, all all three points can be used, but they're used in such a way that it feels like a singular sensation. Links disjointed, hardly synchronized stimulation was overwhelming to Sidon! He hadn't even anticipated this might happen.

"Link!", Sidon called out, "I- I'm so close!" 

Link hadn't slowed down, well he kind did. For the last few minutes he had started getting lazy with his mouth (his jaw hurt) and turned more of his focus to stroking Sidon. When he felt the dicks in his hands tense up, he made a snap decision. 

Without thinking, Link sat up and took them into his mouth, as much as he could (not much). Seeing Link this sex-drunk sent Sidon over the edge. Instantly, Link's mouth was filled with more than he could swallow but by the goddesses did he try. When it seemed like Sidon was completely spent, Link finally got a little selfish. He climbed up, holding himself over Sidon. Before Sidon could even ask what he was doing, Link slammed himself into the wet folds of Sidon's cloaca. 

He gave a few hapless thrusts to relieve himself. Sidon was so deep it was as if Link's come had been lost in him. Link collapsed completely exhausted. His chin was a mess, and now so were his hips. Sidon was hardly better off, absolutely exhaused and overheated. 

A few minutes passed before Sidon could trust his legs. He carried Link to a bathing pool and tenderly took care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. This is my fault.


End file.
